When you're strange
by PeachyPrincesss
Summary: Clary's life has always been strange and she always documents things in her sketchbook. But what happens when Clary has a secret sketchbook that no one knows about, where she draws her most secret desires. And what happens when the last person she wanted to, finds it. BDSM-Clace
1. chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first time writing a story in a while I hope you guys like it!**

 **Chapter 1**

Strange. Clary knew there was always something a little different about her but couldn't exactly put her finger on it. Lost memeories and feeling like she did not belong anywhere took a toll on her until one fateful night where she followed a blue haired boy into a back room at her once favorite club.

Since then strange didn't even seem to cover her life, not that she really cared. Even though her life was strange she couldn't be any happier.

Now she was sitting happily on her large soft bed in the institute with her sketch pad balanced lightly on top of her knee. The sun was shining through light clouds outside and soft wind was running though the trees teasing the curtains that flowed against the open window.

Her friends Isabelle Lightwood and her brother Alec which usually inhabited this large holding with her were out with her boyfriend Jace looking into a sudden surge of demon activity.

Jace.

Her skin warmed with the thought of him. They had not just too long ago had their first time together in a small cave, but now since Maryse was heading the institute she had told them that they can not share a room together "under ANY circumstances!"

Clary groaned and threw herself back onto the soft cotton blankets. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't. Jace loves her and she loves Jace and they had already slept together so it really wasn't a big deal. But rolling over onto her side with a sigh she understood where Maryse was coming from.

She has been the only real mother Jace has ever known and she doesn't want Jace to mess up his life this early with having an unplanned child. But still Jace and clary were ALWAYS safe and even then she had been on the pill for a couple of years now because of how badly her period pains were.

Thinking of Jace however and that night in the cave were heating Clary's skin. She stood up and rushed over to her door and pressed her ear against it. Silence. Perfect.

She bounded over to her closet and slowly opened the door. She knew what she was looking for. Under a pile of clothing in the right back corner of her closet was a box and in the box looked to be nothing but art supplies and a few extra sketchbooks. But one of them was very much unlike the others.

She brushed the clothes aside and opened the box to reveal a mishmash of clutter. Digging deep she pulled out her secret sketchbook. No one knew about this but clary. She had once told Jace that her sketchbooks were like a diary for her, this was very true. But in this sketchbook there were not drawings of fairys or of vampires. No. There were drawing of helpless girls tied up and gagged. Of certain toys Clary would love to have.

BDSM. Clary's most private secret. She liked to draw out her fantasies instead of writhing them down. She was so scared and shy that even Jace didn't know about her desires. She had kept this hidden from him much too afraid that he would find her repulsive and leave her.

She opened the book to the next clean page and clambered back onto her bed and began to draw. But with the soft light filtering through her window and chorus of birds her eyes began to droop and slowly she let the warm dark embrace of sleep draw her in.

There was a sound. A soft sound that sounded like a flutter of wings. And small gasps like a child. Clary rolled over wrapping the blankets around her so that now she resembled something of a Clary burrito. Then she heard it again. _Brush._ Then an intake of breath.

Slowly Clary peeled her eyes open glued shut with sleep and noticed the light was no longer coming from outside. It was night by now. Then her eyes travled over to the pale golden figure on the edge of her bed. And he was looking down at something. A book? No not a book. A sketchbook.

Jace was looking at Clary's sketches in her secret book. She must have made a sound because just then his eyes traveled over and looked at her.

 **Heyyyyyy so what did you think????? Did you like it?? I know it was kinda short but if I get positive feedback then I will write some more! Until next time darlings -Peachy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I got a lot of you wanting to know what happens next sooooo here ya go!**

 **Chapter 2**

Mortified. Mortified doesn't even begin to cover what Clary was feeling at the moment. He deepest darkest secret now laid in the hands of the last person she ever wanted to find out.

She looked up at Jace, although not into his eyes, and blurted out, "uhhh Jace I know how this might look but uh I was um doing a body study! Yeah a body study, and I thought the contortions would really give me some insight."

She finished her lie with a sigh thinking _there! Now he will think it was just a body study and not leave me because I'm a SUPER FREAK who likes to be tied up and bruised._

Just then she felt a soft hand on her chin, directing her face fully up to meet his. His golden eyes bored into hers not revealing anything that he felt but they were still soft and warm.

"Clarissa Fray, You're a terrible liar. Especially when you're trying to lie to me. But this book I know for a fact that you drew this, I know your art style. And I haven't seen this book at all before, you've done body studies before and not once have you felt the need to hide the book. Clary I know there is more to this than you are letting on. So tell me." His eyes were sincere as they flicked all over Clary's face trying to find something that would give him the honest answer.

At this point Clary began to nibble on her bottom lip a nervous habit she had picked up. She then began to run through all of her different options.

1) keep the lie going. Insist that it was just a body study and maybe Jace will leave it at that.

2) come up with another lie, but Jace was right. She is a horrible liar and certainly couldn't lie to Jace.

3) just tell him the truth. Let him know that he's dating someone who likes BDSM. _And then he might leave you_ a tiny voice in the back of her head muttered.

4) and the final option, the one that was the most enticing for Clary. Make a beeline for that window and become a Clary pancake at the bottom of the street.

While option four was very temping Clary thought it would just be better to go ahead and tell Jace the truth. After all if he really did love her then he wouldn't leave her just because of this.

Taking a deep breath Clary began her confession. "Jace, um you see well I-"

But just then she was cut off by a slam and a high pitched voice singing out, "Who want Chinese?!" Isabell lightwood stood in the opening of Clary's room holding bags that were covered in red Chinese symbols, with a heavenly aroma coming from within.

Clary sat up straight, welcoming this new excuse, and grabbed the sketchbook away from Jace and replied, "ugh Izzy I love you! I haven't eaten all day."

And with a single bound Clary was out of the bed. "Come on Jace." She managed to say as calmly as she could.

All Jace did however was shrug and stand up and the three of them left Clary's room toward the library to eat.

Isabel had gotten ahead of them and was still talking about something she must have found very interesting, but Clary was so on edge all she could hear was the pounding of her heart in her ears. She was several steps ahead of them now and Jace moved down to say something in Clary's ear.

"This is far from over Clarissa Fray. Later I want to know about those drawings." And then he stuck his hands in his pockets straightening up and stalked a little faster towards Izzy.

 _Oh by the Angel!_ Thought clary. Sometime tonight she was gonna have to talk to Isabel. She's a girl and she's been with several people, Clary was sure she was expierenced enough to help her out.

But until then she was just going to walk behind the two others, blushing furiously.

With the Chinese food successfully finished and digesting Clary excused herself from the kitchen dragging Izzy with her to her room.

Clary always liked Izzy's room, it was always messy and smelt like perfume. And since Magnus has started dating Alec there was also glitter all over the place from the last time she let him into her room. Clary had only made that mistake once and couldn't get the glitter out of her sheets and well everywhere, for days.

Closing the door behind her she turned to Izzy.

"Okay spill Clare, I want to know what's up! The whole time at dinner you barley talked, and you wouldn't look at Jace. Are you two fighting?"

"No of course we are not fighting Iz, it's just. Well. You know. Okay here it is, Izzy I'm really into BDSM and I had a secret sketchbook and Jace found it and now he wants an explanation and I'm afraid he will leave me if he knows what I like. What should I do?" Clary rushed through her words so fast Isabel had to do everything in her power to try to keep up.

Once clary had finished Izzy snorted. "Really Clary? That's what you're worried about? Honestly I thought you were going to be pregnant or something." Clary flushed bright red, but Isabel didn't take notice and kept talking. "This is nothing. Just tell him the truth Clary I'm sure with such a control freak Jace is he will be down to be your dom."

Clary looked at the tall girl in front of her wide eyed. Isabel rolled her eyes. "You think you're the only one who likes that kind of thing? My weapon of choice is literally a whip! I mean Simon seems to like my wh-"

"OKAY!" Clary cut her off before she heard anything else about Izzy and Simon. She loves them together but she really didn't want to know about that. "Okay fine. Tonight I'll tell him."

Jace sat in his room on his plain white bed. His hair was still wet from his shower and he was playing with a small dagger in his hands.

He couldn't stop thinking about Clary's drawings. Of the girl tied up and someone standing over them holding what looked to be a small whip.

Jace's skin warmed at the thought of having Clary tied up and compleatly under his power. Jace had tried being a dom in some of his other relationships and he liked it a lot to say the least. Having total control over someone, being able to use them however you please.

Since that first kiss in the greenhouse Jace wanted to take her hands and hold them behind her and kiss her and use her how he really wanted to.

But with Clary it was different. She was so small and fragile, Jace is always so afraid if he is too rough with her she will break in her hands like a thin piece of glass. Also she was so innocent. Jace had been with other girls before Clary, not that they meant much. But clary hadn't been with anyone before, and she was so innocent he couldn't even begin to believe that she would want that.

Jace sighed heavily and began to wonder, _what if? What if she DID want that? Wanted me to dominate her?_ The thought sent the blood rushing in his veins and he was about to talk another shower, a much colder shower, when there was a soft rapt on the door to his room.

He crossed to the door in three strids and flung it open. Clary stood in the doorway her red fiery hair sticking out every which way, looking absolutely adorable. But she had on small pink shorts that showed off her legs and behind, and a light green tank top that was very revealing. Jace really needed this cold shower now.

"Jace" Clary began, "there is something I need to tell you." Jaces heart began to beat increadbly faster. And she looked up at his through her long lashes. "It's about that book."

 **Sorry this update came so late guys. I'm at the beach today and I've been busy! But yeah here's the next chapter! What will Clary do? What will Jace say? What will happen in jaces room? ;) see ya next time, love you guys! -Peachy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so I'm back with another chapter!!! I've been napping all day and I'm all sunburnt :( but hey let's get this going!**

 **Chapter 3**

Clary stood infront of Jace for a second looking up at him shly through her lashes. She was so nervous, the whole walk to Jace's she was chewing on her lip and twiddling her fingers. If Jace was going to leave her because of what she likes, then so be it. But it was just BDSM how bad could it really be? Clary was just more nervous about what he was going to think about her.

Jace opened the door wider and held out his arm inviting the small redhead into his room. Even though she was there on serious confession business, her skin still warmed at the thought of being in Jace's room alone with him. His room looked how it always did, monk like cleanliness, plain white walls and bed. But the sent in the room was heavenly. The whole room was draped in Jace's scent. Clary drank in the aroma before she was startled by the sound of the door closing behind her.

She didn't turn to look at Jace, instead with her back towards him she walked over to the bed and scrambled on top. Bringing her legs up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around herself like a small child about to be scolded by their parent.

Jace walked over to her and she felt the bed sink beside her as he sat down.

"So" he began, "what about that book?"

Taking a deep breath clary looked down at the bed spread, picking at smoothing invisible and answered. "I just...I like stuff like that." She blushed furiously and kept her head down.

She heard Jace start to chuckle next to her and her head snapped up to look at him. "You like what? You like BDSM stuff?"

Her short temper set off, like someone lighting a cannon of compact rage. "Yes okay! I like it and I'm a weirdo and stop laughing at me before I make you regret the day you met me Jace Lightwood!"

Jace stopped laughing and looked at her, his eyes swimming with amusement. "Clary you don't need to get so worked up. I just wanted to make sure. Come here."

He held his arms open for her, and dispite her short temper she couldn't refuse to cuddle into Jace's chest. She crawled over and nuzzled her face into his neck and he began to pet her hair.

"Clary, you need to know that I like that kind of stuff too." Clary sat bolt upright and stared at him opened mouthed. Now this she didn't expect.

He chuckled softly and continued, "And I wanted to do that kind of thing since I first kissed you. God the things I want to do to you." He groaned and his head fell back.

Clary was ecstatic and sad at the same time. Ecstatic because Jace liked BDSM and wanted to do that with _her!_ And she was sad because, "We'd never have the chance to do anything we want anyway, Maryse is always breathing down our necks. She would murder us for haveing vanilla sex, can you imagine if she walked into whips and ball gags????"

Clary flinched at the thought, but when she looked up at Jace again his eyes were dark with desire. "Whips and ballgags you say? Is that what you think about Clarissa?" He leaned down so his breath tickled her ear and neck. "You think about me, tying you down? So you're hopeless with a gag in your mouth, drool falling out of the sides, compleatly hopeless. I could do whatever I wanted to you." He rubbed his nose along her jawline and inhaled slowly, then when he got back up to his starting position at her ear he gave it a little bite.

Clary could do anything but try not to moan. The way Jace was talking to her right now was making her increadly warm and, she hated to admit it, wet. But never the less he continued.

"With a whip in my hand, slowly moving it up your soft little sexy body. Leaving marks on you that tell who you truely belong to. Who _do_ you belong to Clarissa?"

And that was it. Clary didn't say anything instead she turned her head and smashed her mouth onto his. He didn't hesitate either, his hands went up into her fiery hair grabbing handfuls and pulling slightly. A moan escaped Clary's lips and Jace took this opportunity to kiss down her neck, effectively making Clary soaking wet. Jace knew what kissing her neck did to her.

He pulled her closer and now she was straddling his waist, and she could feel his erection against her hips. Even in this situation Clary blushed a brilliant red, she had Jace inside her before, but she still couldn't get over his _length._ She was sure that he wouldn't be able to fit, but he had. And with the thought of him being inside her she gasped and pressed her mouth to his again, slowly moving her hips grinding into him. He groaned and pulled his mouth away, pulling her hair in his hands so that he head would tilt to meet his eyes.

His eyes were dark and swimming with desire she had never seen before. "Clarissa you didn't answer me. Who do you belong to?"

"Y-you. I belong to you Jace."

"Mmm good girl." He muttered that so low and fast Clary wasn't sure if she was suppose to hear it. But then he flipped them over so that he was on top of her, pressing her into the bed. He mouth went to her neck again and he was biting and sucking. _Oh_ clary thought _hes marking me?_

Clary ground her hips up into Jace's then suddenly he was off of her. Confused she looked up and saw him sitting on the edge of he bed again.

"Why did you stop?!" She demanded an answer! Why had he stopped? It felt amazing to be pressed up against him like that.

"Because like you said Maryse would murder us. And also I want to dominate you Clary, but we need a set of rules first."

Clary blushed yet again, of course they needed rules.

The door opened and both of them looked at the intruder. Well more like _intruders_ because isabel and Magnus stood in the doorway.

"And you'll need a way to get Maryse, the ice queen, out of this institute." Magnus said giving his fingers a little wiggle releasing blue sparks.

"Wha???? HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN LISTENING?!!" Clary couldn't keep her voice down or contain her anger.

"Long enough to know you need help that we can provide! Leave it to us!!!!" Izzy said. And before Jace could choke out an insult Izzy grabbed Magnus' hand and bounded away.

"I'm going to murder them." Clary said. And with that Jace started laughing.

 **Sorry that this update was so late guys! I was so busy the last few days I wasn't able to write. But here you go lovelys! Until next time -peachy**


End file.
